


This Captive Moment

by a_dangerous_sociopath



Series: Emperor's New Clothes [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dangerous_sociopath/pseuds/a_dangerous_sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo's not about to let him go without saying goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Captive Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write something sickly sweet. And these two are my latest obsession... I can see them being a really sweet couple. Which is mildly hilarious considering this series, but hey. There's something the piques my fancy about two killers having tender moments so...
> 
> Please forgive any weirdness, it's been a while since I've written with any kind of regularity.

It had been three weeks since Kenshi had been brought to him. The man had been broken, hurt so badly that he could barely lie down without pain. His face was swollen and bruised, his ribs broken in several places, an arm and leg shattered on the right side. The medics who had seen to him had drugged him so that he was barely coherent, insisting that it was to hold back pain and infection. That first night of his recuperation, Hanzo had stayed up with him, unable to find sleep himself when the man he loved seemed so very ill. He counted the breaths he'd taken in his mind, obsessively, waiting for them to weaken or stop entirely. They didn't, obviously, and by the next morning Kenshi was somewhat more coherent, (at least enough for him to order Hanzo not to let them give him anymore of whatever medicines they'd used to knock him out with.) The next few weeks were a struggle. Kenshi was impatient when it came to his own health, and just getting him to rest and stop pushing himself had been an issue. Some days the only way Hanzo could get him to rest was when the ninja pinned him down (which, for all of Kenshi's complaining he secretly seemed to enjoy.)

These days Kenshi was looking much more like his usual self, no longer the frail shell that had been brought to him, barely conscious, that short while ago. But for a lingering stiffness in his previous injuries, he was healing fantastically, the man's sense of humor and sharp wit having long since returned in full. Hanzo would work with him in the mornings, practicing their katas together, keeping a close eye on Kenshi as his strength returned.

He'd progressed wonderfully, much faster than his doctors had predicted, much faster than Hanzo had hoped. 

And now that he was nearing full health, he understood that, Kenshi would be leaving him again. 

Kenshi had always been something of a wanderer, as he understood. He was always uncomfortable when he had to stay in one place for too long, even before his quest for vengeance. He'd had a very few residences over the years, a few safe houses, but nothing that the man ever really considered home. 

Of course, that is until he began visiting Hanzo. And now that the two of them were actively pursuing a relationship, Kenshi seemed to come around that more often. Hanzo just wished he would stay a bit longer.

Kenshi had spent some time on the phone with Sonya that afternoon, giving her an update on his status, Hanzo supposed. Sonya was the only person in the world who had his number, and that led to quite a bit of back and forth teasing between the two. Kenshi would flirt with her, and she would flirt back, simply because they knew Johnny would be listening, and Johnny could stand to feel threatened by a potential love interest interfering in his relationships every so often. It never mattered to Hanzo that Kenshi and Sonya would do this. He knew very well that the two were simply good friends, outside of Sonya being his superior. Hanzo never felt particularly threatened by her, until she called him with some new mission that would take Kenshi away from him.

Hanzo understood that his lover had come a long way, but he didn't feel that he was quite ready to be leaving them just yet. The ones who had hurt Kenshi in the first place were still out there. He hated to think of what would happen if he was beset by them while he was traveling. In his current state, he could easily be caught, taken as a captive or worse. Kenshi had made many an enemy over the years. At least here, in the Shirai Ryu village, he was safe. 

Still, he could tell that Kenshi was getting that itch again, that lingering need to leave. He was getting impatient.

Finally, one morning, when Hanzo woke up and Kenshi wasn't resting beside him, he knew that something had to be done.

~

"Get over here!"

Kenshi froze up, having heard the man say that before, to enemies, but never to him. He didn't even have a split second to think about it before that chain caught him. Instead of plunging into his chest, however, its wielder used it as a lasso, and it wrapped around him several times, binding his arms to his sides before coming to a stop, the kunai end catching the chain and coming to rest against his belly. Sento was pressed hard to his spine, but it wasn't terribly uncomfortable, despite how he was tangled in Scorpion's line.

Effectively caught… Well, he would be, if he wasn't a telekinetic. He had a feeling, however, that he didn't particularly want to escape from Hanzo's hold on him just yet. There was a mix of irritation and worry coming from the other man that could turn dangerous, at least as far as their relationship went. Kenshi would have never feared any harm coming from the man he loved. 

The other man began to tug on the chain, drawing him back, and Kenshi had no choice but to go along with it. He took several steps backward, one after the other, until Hanzo caught him, one big arm wrapping around his middle, turning him around and pushing him up against a nearby tree. Before pressing against him, Hanzo was very careful to remove Sento from where it hung, setting the blade carefully to lean against the tree. Kenshi appreciated the care he took with the sword, knowing how much it meant to him.

"You weren't even going to say goodbye to me." Hanzo said, gruff voice almost accusing.

As Kenshi stood there, braced against the tree, chest to chain to chest with his irritated lover, he could hear, feel the other man wrap his end of the chain around the trunk, keeping Kenshi pressed up tight against it.

"You would have tried to stop me." Kenshi pointed out, tugging at his arms pointedly. They didn't budge, naturally. Out of the two of them, Hanzo was probably the strongest, not that Kenshi would ever admit to it.

Hanzo tugged at the chain end still dangling in his hand, tugging Kenshi back against the tree tighter.

"I have half a mind to keep you." Hanzo admitted, moving in so that his chest pressed to Kenshi's, only the chain separating them.

"I gathered that." Kenshi replied, still twisting uselessly. He didn't want to break away in any way that would harm Hanzo... He wasn't that much of a dick, as Johnny would have probably phrased it. He finally gave up, figuring there was no other way for him to get away, and not wanting to hurt his friend.

Hanzo leaned in, nearly bumping noses with Kenshi, but at the last moment the other man turned his face, slightly, so that they were almost cheek to cheek. Alone and obscured by the woods surrounding the Shirai Ryu village, Hanzo showed himself to Kenshi in a way he would never show anyone else. A moment of affection, in this impenetrable tower of a man.

"I understand your quest for vengeance." Hanzo said, slowly, carefully, letting the words sink in. "But you've only just begun to recover. You know as well as I that your strength is not what it was." 

"And yet you continue to go out, often alone, to hunt down those..." Hanzo hesitated, searching for an appropriate term, "criminals."

Hanzo continued to move in, slowly, carefully, as one would trying not to startle a wounded animal. If his words were harming Kenshi's pride, the man did not react, nor did he try to pull away.

"Twice you have returned to me near death. I dread the day you do not return at all."

By now, Hanzo's mouth was hovering dangerously close to his neck. Kenshi tipped his head to the side in a clear invitation, and Hanzo took it, pressing his lips to the man's neck.

"I will always return to you." Kenshi promised. "But I can't stay here, when I'm still needed out there."

"You're not strong enough yet." Hanzo said, pointedly. "Those men will be waiting for you, their numbers far greater than you on your own. They are out for your blood and they will have it if you aren't fully prepared. At least give yourself time to regain your strength. It would pain me greatly to see you hurt again so soon."

Kenshi chewed his lip for a moment, combing over these words in his mind, savoring them. That was the truth, more or less, but there was something Hanzo was leaving out. He decided to poke at his mind a bit, and he could feel Hanzo writhe at the sensation.

"I hate it when you do that." Hanzo complained, and that finally drew a fond chuckle out of Kenshi.

"If you were honest with me I wouldn't have to." Kenshi replied simply, reaching out with one of his legs to catch Hanzo in return, curling the limb around the back of Hanzo's knee. "Can you think of any other reasons to keep me here?" Kenshi asked. "Anything more... Selfish?" His tone now was light, teasing.

Hanzo yanked on the chain, hard, nearly bringing Kenshi to the point of pain, but not quite. He knew he still had a little ways further to go before he actually hurt the other man, and Kenshi knew it too, and was thus unthreatened.

"Get out of my head." Hanzo said, wrapping his end of the chain around Kenshi and the tree a second time.

Kenshi didn't have much room to move forward, but he managed, leaning in to give the Grandmaster's lip a playful nip. "Tell me."

Hanzo was silent a moment more, before giving up and leaning in, meeting Kenshi in that teasing kiss. Hanzo was actually a very good kisser, and it didn't take much prompting from him for Kenshi to welcome his tongue into his mouth. They clashed for a moment, Kenshi's eagerness against Hanzo's unending strength. Kenshi could taste the salt of sweat against Hanzo's slightly cracked upper lip, and he savored it. It lasted until they needed to breathe again, Kenshi's chest heaving against the restricting chain, mouth wet and open and panting for air. Hanzo pulled back a bit, giving Kenshi room enough to fill his lungs. 

Kenshi licked his lips after, tasting the other man against them. He was feeling rather inordinately pleased with himself right then. Kenshi sensed the heated look Hanzo was giving him, and Kenshi thought that perhaps this conversation was about to take a different turn.

"I think..." Kenshi said, slowly. "That I could be persuaded to stay. At least one more day."

"Sly bastard." Hanzo complained, but the other man leaned in, despite himself. One big arm moved to rest against the tree, beside Kenshi's head, effecting a very casual position. As casual as one could be, Kenshi supposed, with their lover tied to a tree. 

"Give me some incentive." Kenshi continued to prod, grinning mischievously, "and I will..."

He's cut off suddenly, when Hanzo's hand suddenly found its way to his crotch, palming him there. There were far too many layers between them, Kenshi's armor and clothing dulling the sensation, but it was enough to silence him. A soft moan escaped him unbidden, and Hanzo suddenly knew exactly how he was going to keep Kenshi with him.

Kenshi tilted his head to the side, listening to the clank of the chain as Hanzo tied his end off, and let it fall to ground. 

"I sense you're thinking evil things, Hanzo." Kenshi mentioned, his tone playful even as the other man kicked his legs open, hands settling on his hips.

"You really need to stop doing that." Hanzo said, as his hands pushed open the leather coat. Kenshi bit his lip as Hanzo's hands went right for the clasps holding his armor together, dropping various pieces until he could reach the belt. He vaguely wondered how many mornings Hanzo had spent watching him get dressed to be so good at undressing him, and was startled to have an answer to that question pushed directly to the forefront of his mind.

Hanzo examined Kenshi for a long moment, just the faintest twinge of a smile pulling up the corners of his lips. "You're broadcasting." Hanzo explained to him, as he removed the belt and finally, finally dropped Kenshi's leather pants to the floor. 

Kenshi took a moment to strengthen his shields, wondering when exactly he had dropped them. But logic told him it probably had something to do with the rough hand that was drifting ever closer to his interested dick.

"You watch me that often, huh?" Kenshi asked, a bit breathlessly when Hanzo took a hold of him, rubbing him very, very gently. It nearly wasn't enough. And it was frustrating, having his arms bound and unable to touch Hanzo in return.

"Where's your oil?" Hanzo asked, ignoring his question, and Kenshi tilted his head towards the pack he’d dropped earlier, when Hanzo had first captured him.

"Will you be patient for a moment while I fetch it?" Hanzo asked, and Kenshi could detect a hint of amusement in that tone.

"You know damn well that I won't." Kenshi replied simply, which earned him a chuckle.

"I'll take my time." Hanzo replied, and Kenshi could practically hear the smirk in his voice, as Hanzo's heavy footsteps took off in the direction of the pack Kenshi had dropped.

Leaving Kenshi alone.

Tied to a tree.

Half-hard and squirming, pants in a heap around his ankles.

Kenshi was absolutely going to get him back for this.

He heard Hanzo return a few moments later, but before he could let something snarky fly he felt Hanzo's hand clap down over his mouth. Whatever he was going to say was lost against that thick hand.

"Let's just save that thought for later, shall we?" Hanzo said, sounding endlessly amused by the situation.

Kenshi responded by licking his palm. Hanzo wasn't even remotely fazed. He pulled his hand back and leaned in again, catching Kenshi's pliant lips for another kiss. Kenshi's vaguely aware that Hanzo's doing all this just to keep him quiet, and it's working remarkably well. He very quickly lost himself in the kiss, hardly noticing when Hanzo lifted up one of his legs, free from his pants, and setting it to rest on the crook of his hips. Before long, his nostrils are assaulted by the scent of cloves, and he could feel Hanzo's fingers, slippery and cool, slide between his thighs.

Kenshi broke the kiss abruptly, startled by the feeling of Hanzo circling his entrance with his fingers. He gasped out, quietly, letting his head fall back, smacking not quite painfully against the bark of the tree. Hanzo was incredibly careful with him, always had been, with these hands that Kenshi knew had torn apart enemies in their past. A finger worked its way up inside of him, exploring, stretching, and coating him inside for their coming game. Before long it was joined by another, pressing on every pleasurable nerve inside of him, exacerbating that sweet burn that accompanied the stretch and made his muscles weak. If it hadn't been for the unexpected support of the chain and tree, and Hanzo's firm arms holding him up, Kenshi's almost certain he'd have collapsed. It was difficult to do in this position, with only one knee holding him up, but he managed anyways to roll his hips in time with the gentle movements of Hanzo's fingers, fucking himself on the other man's hand. Hanzo kept pace with his movements, keeping the tempo perfectly, providing just enough teasing pressure to keep Kenshi hard and yet still wanting more. Kenshi leaned forward as much as he was able; grinding his dick against the other man's still unfairly clothed stomach. It gave him some much needed friction against his neglected organ.

Before long Hanzo seemed finished toying with him that way, sliding his finger's from his entrance, ignoring the protesting gasp that escaped Kenshi's lips. He could hear the sound of more oil being poured into Hanzo's hand, moving to slick himself up further, and before long Hanzo was placing the tip of his much thicker organ against his entrance. Kenshi had only a moment more to prepare himself, before Hanzo began to sink in.

A soft whimper escaped Kenshi's throat. Hanzo was thick, if not long. Taking his length always seemed to drive the breath and the sense out of him. There wasn't room enough for Kenshi to move, less so now that Hanzo had twisted their positions to accommodate their actions, but Kenshi was still able to rest his forehead against Hanzo's collarbone, letting the other man take the rest of his weight. Hanzo didn't seem affected in the least, holding up Kenshi almost effortlessly. Hanzo was usually relatively quiet when they were making love, only the faintest puffs of air glancing across Kenshi's cheek as Hanzo pushed deep into him. The few sounds he did manage to pull out of him, those momentary slips of control, Kenshi savored. Just the idea that he could be the one to pull that out of him...

Finally, after waiting for far too long in Kenshi's opinion, the man bottomed out, Kenshi's hips jerking upwards involuntarily as Hanzo settled inside him, and stilled. He waited, allowing Kenshi a few more torturous moments to grow used to the intrusion. At this point in their relationship, Kenshi wasn't sure he needed that extra time, but he appreciated it none the less. It showed to him how much the man really cared for him that he could fight to control his instincts in order to protect Kenshi from harm.

Hanzo began to move, then, and Kenshi lost his mind.

Kenshi wished that he could touch the other man. Where others used their sight to see their lovers lose control, Kenshi used his hands. To have them bound was like being blindfolded in a different way. And from how highly pleased Hanzo seemed to be, he suspected he rather liked that idea. To have that kind of control over his lover, to make him feel only what he wanted him too. Well, Kenshi could give that to him. Kenshi would give Hanzo damn near anything he wanted, if he could, if the man only asked. 

Kenshi tossed his head back as Hanzo's length brushed against his prostate, and then again, Hanzo holding him in a way so that he could hit it every time. It wrenched shivers of pleasure from him, causing his body to twist and turn helplessly, struggling uselessly against his bonds in a futile attempt to get free.

As Hanzo picked up his pace, fucking him hard, Kenshi had to pull back, tossing his head back, letting it rest against the bark of the tree once more. It wasn't comfortable by any means, but he didn't care. He was far too absorbed by what was happening to him, to what Hanzo was doing. He could feel one of Hanzo's hands on the underside of his thigh, tugging him up and spreading him further open. The other hand was on his hip, nails digging into the skin there, guiding him, allowing Hanzo to set the pace and pull him in harder, deeper. It was so, so strange to be helpless in a situation like this, to be unable to respond in kind, to raise his hips up with each new thrust, to dig his fingers over the skin on Hanzo's back. It was almost too much. It was almost not enough. His head was spinning, a truly strange sensation when one couldn't see to begin with. 

Suddenly, everything stopped. It took a few long moments for Kenshi to realize why, but he caught on quickly. Hanzo's hand had left his hip and was loosening the chain, pulling it down from where it bound his chest tightly to the tree. Kenshi was able to move his arms again, but he didn't move, as he waited quizzically for an explanation. 

He felt Hanzo's hand return to his side, gently rubbing the skin he found there. "You were panting." Hanzo finally explained, with a hint of concern. "I didn't want you passing out."

Gingerly, Kenshi began to move. His arms ached where they'd been bound, muscles cramping as he reached out for the other man. His fingers found Hanzo's chest, gently drew lines against him as he carefully found the other man's face. Hanzo kept patiently still for a moment as Kenshi traced over his features, fingers moving gently over his beard, lips, cheekbones, nose, eyelids. It followed a very familiar pattern, how Kenshi read Hanzo without seeing. Those fingers moved along his cheek again, moving towards his ears, finding the strands of Hanzo's hair. He let one hand take a good fistful of it as he pulled Hanzo in, hard.

"Don't you dare stop." Kenshi whispered, harshly, as he ducked in for another forceful, searing kiss.

With that clear message, Hanzo grabbed him again, all care and consideration tossed out the window, with Kenshi's grateful permission. He knew he was going to be sore and bruised, and he didn't even mind. He wanted this, this hard, mindless fucking, hips clashing against each other with painful force. Finally able to move, Kenshi took advantage, feeling Hanzo's arms and shoulders, his back, feeling how the muscles there tensed and rippled with each thrust. The bark of the tree began to scratch at Kenshi's backside and God that was going to hurt later but right then it felt good, so good, especially when he had Hanzo to tend to him after.

What was he going to do when he was out on the road, alone, in the darkest, most dangerous parts of the world without the other man to fuck him stupid?

Suddenly, Hanzo reached between them, wrapping a hand around his dick, and after a few pulls from his slicker up palm, it was all over. Kenshi came with an inhuman sound, the scream wrenched out of him with severe force and he would have crumpled right then if Hanzo didn't move to catch him. 

Kenshi's hold loosened on Hanzo's shoulders, his wrists aching. He didn't even realize he'd been squeezing them so hard. Vaguely, at the edge of his awareness, he could still feel Hanzo fucking him, hips pushing up into his, his entrance tender and oversensitive, milking out his orgasm as he sought his own. Kenshi sighed softly, his hands rubbing gentle, lazy circles along Hanzo's back until he finally, quietly came himself. Kenshi could feel the heat of it, deep inside, feel the moisture dripping out of him and trickling down the inside of his thigh. 

Hanzo rested his head against Kenshi's shoulder, for a moment, as he worked to get his bearings, and Kenshi held him in turn, as they both struggled to surface once more from the intensity of their combined orgasms. After a moment, Hanzo gently tugged Kenshi down to the ground, pulling him to lie out on the grass. Hanzo settled himself over the other man, an arm supporting him as the other one gently traced over the muscles in Kenshi's abdomen. They kissed, lazily, Hanzo taking the opportunity to trace over each little scar, the line of Kenshi's hip bone. He was patient, exploring his lover, reacquainting himself with all of the sensitive little areas that made Kenshi gasp and shiver. 

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Kenshi turned onto his side, tucking his arm under his head for support, one of his hands moving to trace little patterns into Hanzo's shoulder.

"I get the feeling that I'm not leaving today." Kenshi said, lightly, as he slid his fingers across velvety slick skin. 

"I probably still have a few more rounds in me." Hanzo replied, almost conversationally, as his own hand finally settled in the small on Kenshi's back, lending support while tugging the other man closer. "I'd prefer to not have to chase you down every time."

"Hm." Kenshi hummed casually, dragging his hand down over the other man's collarbone. "If you continue to assault me with the same fervor you did just now, I'm not sure I'll be able to leave tomorrow, either." He pointed out, to which Hanzo snorted gruffly.

"That sounds like a personal problem." Hanzo replied, which drew a startled laugh out of Kenshi.

"Those kids are a bad influence on you, Hanzo."

"I rather think it's the other way around." Hanzo replied, giving Kenshi a little smile. "Working with them makes me feel human."

Kenshi smiled at that. His hand found Hanzo's cheek, rubbing it gently, guiding the other man into a kiss. It was short, but very sweet, and filled with the affection the two had for one another.

"I'll stay." He whispered, afterwards. "And next time, I'll give you a proper goodbye."

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted links to tumblrs and livejournals and whatevers in the past, but I don't really do social media anymore.
> 
> I play on adagio, though, if you're interested in fandom teas. I even made one for MKX here: http://www.adagio.com/signature_blend/group.html?group=8841


End file.
